dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
SRD:Weapon Qualities
Weapon Qualities Here is the format for weapon entries (given as column headings on Table: Weapons). Cost This value is the weapon’s cost in gold pieces (gp) or silver pieces (sp). The cost includes miscellaneous gear that goes with the weapon. This cost is the same for a Small or Medium version of the weapon. A Large version costs twice the listed price. Damage The Damage columns give the damage dealt by the weapon on a successful hit. The column labeled “Dmg (S)” is for Small weapons. The column labeled “Dmg (M)” is for Medium weapons. If two damage ranges are given then the weapon is a double weapon. Use the second damage figure given for the double weapon’s extra attack. Table: Weapon Damage by Size gives weapon damage values for weapons of those sizes. Critical The entry in this column notes how the weapon is used with the rules for critical hits. When your character scores a critical hit, roll the damage two, three, or four times, as indicated by its critical multiplier (using all applicable modifiers on each roll), and add all the results together. Exception: Extra damage over and above a weapon’s normal damage is not multiplied when you score a critical hit. =×2 = The weapon deals double damage on a critical hit. =×3 = The weapon deals triple damage on a critical hit. =×3/×4 = One head of this double weapon deals triple damage on a critical hit. The other head deals quadruple damage on a critical hit. =×4 = The weapon deals quadruple damage on a critical hit. =19–20/×2 = The weapon scores a threat on a natural roll of 19 or 20 (instead of just 20) and deals double damage on a critical hit. (The weapon has a threat range of 19–20.) =18–20/×2 = The weapon scores a threat on a natural roll of 18, 19, or 20 (instead of just 20) and deals double damage on a critical hit. (The weapon has a threat range of 18–20.) Range Increment Any attack at less than this distance is not penalized for range. However, each full range increment imposes a cumulative –2 penalty on the attack roll. A thrown weapon has a maximum range of five range increments. A projectile weapon can shoot out to ten range increments. Weight This column gives the weight of a Medium version of the weapon. Halve this number for Small weapons and double it for Large weapons. Type Weapons are classified according to the type of damage they deal: bludgeoning, piercing, or slashing. Some monsters may be resistant or immune to attacks from certain types of weapons. Some weapons deal damage of multiple types. If a weapon is of two types, the damage it deals is not half one type and half another; all of it is both types. Therefore, a creature would have to be immune to both types of damage to ignore any of the damage from such a weapon. In other cases, a weapon can deal either of two types of damage. In a situation when the damage type is significant, the wielder can choose which type of damage to deal with such a weapon. Special Some weapons have special features. See the weapon descriptions for details.